


Hero's Role

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Because that's what a hero do, and Chiaki is a hero through and through.





	Hero's Role

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been an angsty story between Chiaki and Eichi, but this thing just.... write itself. It can be read as platonic or romantic, suit yourself. I was targetting on romantic, but somehow this happen...  
> Also it's should've been posted yesterday, but I got distracted.
> 
> Unbetaed, and I'm still looking for someone who would like to proofread my fics!
> 
> Spoilers of Deadmanz event!  
> (Yeah, that event really inspired me. A lot.)

All the current third years of Yumenosaki Academy, including the vice-president and his unitmate, know that adding Tenshouin Eichi to any equation means trouble. Morisawa Chiaki know this, too.

 

Oh, the brunette knew it more than anyone else. He walked right into trouble to help thay guy, after all. A hero can't stand still when there is someone in need. Eichi was kidnapped, and Chiaki jumped in to help. He's a hero of justice, even if that was his day off. Actually, a hero don't have any time off.

 

Afterward, when Eichi tells him that he got kidnapped on purpose, it just strengthen Chiaki's resolve. Eichi got a motive behind his action, but that's not a bad thing. Not all heroes says catchphrase and show flashy pose. That's just what Chiaki want to do, so if Eichi want to he can be the hero on backstage, mastermind who works for greater good. Chiaki said exactly that to Eichi, but the boy just chuckled and tell Chiaki to stay away. If that's what Eichi want, then Chiaki will do just as he say.

 

Then Kanata came into his life, and his plan changed right away.

 

Kanata is an enigma, a book Chiaki can’t read, an analogy he can’t understand. But Kanata need help, and what kind of hero abandon someone in need? So Chiaki stayed beside Kanata, helping him picking up the pieces that was broken in The War. They stick together after Kanata pretty much healed, and not just because he promised to Kanata. It also because Kanata is there when Chiaki need someone to lean on.

 

Then they made the new Ryuuseitai, just the two of them because everyone else just _left_. The War did that to them, and Chiaki won’t blame anyone who left. He just build his new home with Kanata, and when his third year came around, with the first years too. He like the new Ryuuseitai better anyway.

 

His view on Eichi, unlike his plans, never changed.

 

Chiaki saw how Eichi looks when he said he want to repair the broken Yumenosaki, how he just want to bring down the current system and set a new hierarchy, one where there’s no more chaos. Eichi loved the school, just like Chiaki loved heroes. So it was simple for him to understand that Eichi is no evil doer.

 

When Eichi broke people to set the new rules, Chiaki just watch him do it, unable to stop him. Chiaki don’t think Eichi did the wrong thing, he just don’t know any better way. Eichi just want to make everything better, and what's so wrong in it? In the end the oddballs has fallen, and everything really changed.

 

Turned out it didn’t changed for better, though.

 

But Chiaki kept his mouth shutted, not agreeing nor denying Kanata when his partner badmouthed Eichi. Because Kanata is one who got hurt the most in The War, along with other oddballs and Tsukinaga, and Chiaki can’t say he still don’t hate Eichi after all that happened. Chiaki still believe that Eichi isn't a bad guy.

 

A year later, when Trickstar started the upraising, Chiaki decide to support Akehoshi. This time, he want to do something for the change. He want to make the school a better place for everyone. Because that's exactly what a hero do. Also because he's not alone anymore, so he won't let student council's dictatorship tramps on his juniors dreams, like when they broke all the current third years.

 

And this time, he can correct Eichi's way to repair the school, and isn't that what Eichi want? Bringing glory to Yumenosaki?

 

So he fight, he sing, he dance. And unlike the first time they met, Chiaki isn't alone anymore.

 

 

 

"Yo, Tenshouin!" It's rare to see the ill boy this early in the classroom, so Chiaki shout and run to him, stopping right beside his table. "You're feeling better? It's nice to see you again! Maybe everyone will come to class today!"

 

"It's still early, please don't be so noisy, Chiaki," Eichi closed his book and smile to Chiaki, his expression slightly marred by the sly look on his eyes. "Yes, I'm feeling better. But you're giving me headache, and if you keep it up I'll make sure I'm not the only one unable to attend class today, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Eichi won't hurt him, Chiaki knows at least that much. It was an empty threat, something Eichi said to make Chiaki lower his voice volume a little. Not like Chiaki knows how to. Well, he'll try, for Eichi's sake.

 

"Yeah, you don't listen, like always. I kinda miss it when you would shake and stutter toward stronger people, trying to save me when you're scared, too. Chiaki's cuter that way, you know?" Oh, so Eichi's feeling nostalgic today. Can't say that he share that feeling, though. That was dark time for him, when he didn't have the courage he need to be a real hero.

 

"Hmm, but I like you better right now," He ignore Eichi's surprised look, jumping to open the classroom's window instead. "You were scared, too. That day on the hospital, after you were kidnapped. You wanted to change everything but it didn't work as you planned, right? Also you look happier now, is it because of what happened recently?"

 

"Huh, I didn't expect to hear that from you. You're unexpectedly perceptive, Chiaki. So that's how I look to you that day... And no, what kind of masochis am I to feel happy to be defeated?"

 

"Don't underestimate a hero, will you? I have to look for anyone who looks distressed and help them! So why do you look so happy, then?" His question was answered by a long silence, long enough to make him look back to Eichi who still thinking.

 

"It's probably how lively the school is recently. Keito told me that student council got so many live request that he need me to help him, you know. Also you should learn to write your proposal properly. You've been a leader for how long, a year? Just ask Isara-kun to teach you, you're his club leader aren't you?"

 

"But I've done it properly! Why do you guys from student council keep saying that it's not enough?"

 

"Because your proposals are a mess, Chiaki. You just write what you want and not what need to be written. Please grow up and make everyone's life easier."

 

"I'll try next time." He promised, knowing he'll try but nothing gonna change. He's the reponsible one on Ryuuseitai, and even then other people still see him as a kid. Which he can't object, because he _is_ kinda childish. It's probably an effect of him want to be a hero, but there's nothing wrong with it! A hero can be a kid _and_ an adult!

 

"Oh, you won't, right. I really wonder why am I still friend with you..." Eichi's giggling, probably really wondering about that one life choice of him.

 

"Probably because everyone need a hero!" It's Chiaki's turn to laugh, ignoring (again) Eichi's look of disbelief. It's easy, just like A B C. He will try to help anyone who is in need, and Eichi sometimes need his help. So Chiaki will help him, because there's only two heroes on their year, and Eichi did something bad enough on The War that Ryuusei Blue probably won't help him no matter what happen.

 

"Chiaki, I told you already, for sooo many times, that I hate hero. You didn't forget that, right?" There's fondness on Eichi's voice, so Chiaki knew he hasn't crossed the line. And of course he doesn't believe what Eichi said, who could hate a hero, after all?

 

"It's alright, Tenshouin! You don't have to worry anymore, because I am here!"

 

"Morisawa, stop being so noisy from this early, you gonna send Eichi back to the hospital!" Keito's arrival stopped Chiaki from shouting his catchphrase, but both he and Eichi may laugh because of Keito's expression.

 

All in all, Eichi maybe the root of basically everyone's problem, but Chiaki won't hate him for it. He got a good motive after all. Also, even someone who use the mask of a villain still need a hero, so Chiaki will always be there for Eichi.

 

Because that's what a hero do, and Chiaki is a hero through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Point plus for you if you got that MHA reference on the end.  
> Also, I'm open for request. Just hmu on @Ryuuseicry~


End file.
